(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new or improved cleaning system for cleaning structures such as removable screens, blinds, light diffusers and the like, and is specifically directed to a system for cleaning venetian blinds.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Structures such as window screens, light diffusers and venetian blinds in use become soiled with atmospheric dirt, dust, and deposited residues, e.g., of smoke, oils and the like. Thus these structures require periodic cleaning, which has hitherto usually been done by hand. Attempts have been made to provide automated cleaning systems for venetian blinds, but none of these has been completely successful. One approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,313,606 Webb et al. which discloses a system in which the venetian blinds have to be disassembled and the slats cleaned individually by being passed serially through a cleaning tank. Obviously considerable labour is involved in first disassembling and later reassembling the venetian blind structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,691 Long et al. discloses a means for cleaning venetian blinds without disassembling them. In this patent the blinds are suspended vertically on a frame in their normal operating attitude, i.e., with the slats horizontal. The frame moves on an oval track through a cleaning station wherein sprays and brushes are applied, and a drying station. An optional mechanism for reversing the slats is provided so that all parts of their surfaces can be cleaned. While the apparatus disclosed in the Long et al. patent has the advantage that cleaning is done without disassembly of the venetian blind, the system is not particularly effective, and has not found favour commercially.